


100 Moments - Part 41-50

by orphan_account



Series: 100 Moments [5]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next part of my FumaKen drabble challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Moments - Part 41-50

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I did not forget about this. Most of them are pointless as ever, but I hope you'll enjoy them!

41\. Fearless – Kento’s POV

Sometimes I envied Fuma for his ability to ignore other opinions. The way he would just dress the way he wanted to, act the way he wanted to and say whatever he thought was something that not everyone appreciated, but I had a huge respect for that, because it was something I was unable to do. 

I was too sensitive for my own good sometimes, worrying and worrying and worrying myself senselessly, and sometimes keeping things that were really bothering me to myself instead of just voicing them out loud and finding a way to get rid of them. 

I was just a coward sometimes, and Fuma was the bravest guy I had ever met. 

“Are you never scared?” I asked him one day, when we were lying cuddled up in his bed, zapping through TV. I had not even meant to say it out loud, but somehow, it had slipped, and now it hung in the air and Fuma turned his head to look at me in confusion. 

“Huh?” he asked with a frown.

“Of what others say about you” I added finally, trying to make enough sense of my bundle of insecurities to voice them. “Of being judged.”

“I am” Fuma said immediately, shrugging. “I’m just not letting _everyone’s_ opinion get to me.”

“So who’s opinion are you afraid of?” I murmured, now equally confused. 

Fuma smiled, looking at the screen again. 

“Only one person’s” he admitted quietly, as if sharing a huge secret with me. 

“Your Dad’s?” I guessed, because his father had always been his hero from childhood on, but Fuma just snorted before grinning down at me again. 

It took me off guard when his hand caught my jaw, and I just had a minute to catch the intense look in his eyes before he pressed his lips against mine. 

The kiss was deep and meaningful, as if he was kissing me to prove a point, and it went through me like the warmth of sunlight.

When he pulled away again, he whispered without opening his eyes: “I only care for one person’s opinion, and it’s the one of the person I treasure the most.”

I had to smile at that, and Fuma kissed me again before I could return anything.

42\. Glitter – Fuma’s POV

My eyes were fixed on a drop of sweat that ran down Kento’s neck, and I quite forgot my train of thoughts. Instead all I could concentrate on was admiring the way Kento’s skin glistened in sweat, and the way the stage lights almost made the clear drops glitter in a fascinating way, so much that I wanted to trace them one by one, to run patterns over Kento’s soft skin. 

Everyone laughed and I realized that I was still sitting on the stage at Shounen Club, and my input would be needed in a minute or so, when Kento had finished talking.

I quickly looked away, keeping my eyes far far away from Kento and his skin.

And if I kidnapped him for a make-out session when we were backstage again, well, nobody would notice anyways.

43\. Proposal – Kento’s POV

I gasped when suddenly, Fuma’s arms closed around my waist, and his chest was pressing against my back. I quickly looked around – no one was looking at us, New York being too busy even at night to spare one stray couple a look. Besides, no one knew us here. It was a nice feeling, for a change. 

So I entwined one hand with his, the other coming up to ruffle his soft hair, squirming a little when his jaw dug into my shoulder.

“I like America” Fuma admitted after a while, squeezing my hand. “I wish I could do this in Tokyo.”

“We can come back now and then” I shrugged, smiling. “Bath a little in freedom every now and then.”

“Sometime in the future” Fuma murmured, and his voice was low and had a light tone of longing to it. “When we are old enough and no one cares about what we do with our love life anymore, would you come back here with me and marry me?”

My head whipped around so fast that my temple knocked against Fuma’s forehead, and he winced, pulling away a little so that I could look at him.

“Are you serious?” I asked, not having expected something like this from Fuma _at all_ , and he seemed nervous when my eyes met his, but he did not avoid them.

“Yes” he breathed, and it made my heartbeat speed up so much that I felt like it would jump right out of my chest.

I turned around in his arms, catching his lips in a deep kiss, trying to express everything I was feeling only through my touch. 

When we broke apart again, I whispered against his lips: “I actually would. Yes.”

Fuma’s answering smile was brighter than the lights of New York’s night life, and he entwined our fingers again, fondly kissing my forehead.

“Then it’s a promise” he said firmly. 

His words made me feel giddy, and I couldn’t help but grin back just as widely.

44\. Together – Fuma’s POV

I had been looking forward to a quiet night at home with Kento, glad that I could steal away with him for some time with our busy schedule. Our plans were completely thrown over though when, directly after entering the house, my 6-year-old sister came shooting around the corner, throwing herself onto me (or better, my legs) with a loud call of “NII-CHAN!”.

I had to hold onto Kento to not be thrown over by her force (because kid or not, that girl was strong), and Kento had just a moment to laugh before she actually took note of him, and yeah, with that, we had kind of lost.

“KENTO-NII-CHAN!” she called, flinging herself onto him, and from that moment on, we were sentenced to spend the night playing tea party with Totoro, dolly and Mister Panda. 

Kento had always had a way of wrapping the whole Kikuchi Family around his little fingers, and secretly, I liked the way my mother took care of him like he was her own son, my father engaged into long and deep conversations with him, my brother looked up to him and my sister stated that she would someday marry him (though that needed to be negotiated, seeing that he was _my_ boyfriend, and I kind of feared the conversation when I would have to explain to her that, no matter how much I loved her, he was the one thing I would not give to her at any costs). 

It made me smile to see how Kento played prince in shining armor for her and how he almost knocked over our living room plant to fight fictional demons when she screamed. Or how, when my mother came in and told her that it was time for bed, she hid behind Kento, making a fuss until both of us gave in to read her bed time story tonight. 

Kento and I got a little carried away as we read “The Lion King” to her, including lively dialogues and recitals of Hakuna Matata until my mother came in to glare at us. 

In the end, she fell asleep with her head in my lap and her feet in Kento’s, and we had to maneuver her carefully into a proper sleeping position before we could leave the room. 

“Sorry for that” I said quietly when Kento cuddled into bed with me, blinking at my words before smiling and shaking his head.

“Your family has become like a second home to me” Kento yawned, resting his head against my shoulder. “I don’t mind this one little bit. It’s like having my own siblings.”

I chuckled, kissing his forehead before closing my eyes. 

45\. Heartbroken – Kento’s POV

The time after Fuma and I had broken up had been hard for everyone involved – we were polite too each other on the surface, but there was a raw atmosphere in the air that affected the whole group. It made Shori flee the room whenever both of us were present, or Marius look at us all worriedly like he was caught in the divorce war of his parents, and Sou dropping by to bring me a bottle of water or a chocolate bar every now and then. 

It had been a mutual agreement to end our relationship – we had been doing nothing but fighting for months, the pressure of our job and university and our different characters too much to make this work the way we had hoped it would. Rationally, I knew that it was for the better. A relationship with a band member would have always been a problem, no matter at what stage in our life, and we the fear that someone would find out about us had been in the back of both our heads the entire time. 

It was better that way. But it still didn’t make this hurt any less. 

And every time I saw Fuma, every time we had to stand next to each other for photo shoots or touch each other for performances, it was like my whole chest was hurting with how much I was missing him. 

My head knew that it was all no good. But my heart just wouldn’t listen. 

I was able to keep my composure until one day, after Shounen Club recordings, Hokuto caught up with me, keeping me from just disappearing into the safety of home right away. 

“Hey” he said, looking at me in a way that told me he wouldn’t have any of my lies now that it was only the two of us, no other prying eyes around. “How are you?”

“Good” I said weakly, but Hokuto popped an angry eyebrow, and I gulped. “I’m trying, okay?” I said finally. “I’m really giving it my best.”

“I know you are” he said gently. “ _Both_ of you are, and it’s breaking my heart to watch this. You shouldn’t be apart. You love each other.”

Hokuto’s words hit me so hard that everything I had been feeling for the last two weeks came flooding out of me like a waterfall. 

“Then what am I supposed to do?” I asked Hokuto with a shaking voice. “Tell me.” 

I saw the pain in Hokuto’s eyes before my tears ran over and he pulled me into a tight hug. 

46\. Loss – Fuma’s POV

I had always said that I would never date Kento. Not in a million years because we just weren’t fit for each other. That he was my best friend and that was it, no matter how much the fans and our friends wanted it to be otherwise. 

I had always said that and believed it to be true, until the day that Hokuto told me that he had asked Kento out, and he had said yes.

“Please keep it to yourself” he had said and had smiled in that way and everything had tightened inside of me because _fuck_.

I knew that it was too late now, that I had already lost him, and I would not for anything steal away Hokuto’s guy, but just… every time I looked at Kento now, something inside of me died, and I hated myself for not acting sooner. 

For only realizing how important Kento was to me before it was too late. 

I tried to smile through it, to not let my pain show through, but I think Kento noticed, because he kept looking at me that way and kept asking me if I was alright and all I wanted was to hug him and to never let go of him and it was just plainly _wrong_.

It was when Yugo turned up to check on me that it all escalated.

“Kento told me that you are behaving weird” Yugo said firmly, approaching me with a dead serious look on his face, and I knew that I was doomed. “And I think we need to talk.”

I bit my lip, and Yugo was just about to continue talking when my sight blurred up with tears. 

“Fuma” Yugo murmured in shock, reaching out for my shoulder, and I blinked desperately against my tears, because seriously, it was my own fault. I had no right to feel like this. 

Still, I couldn’t help but finally speak out the words, at least to Yugo, even if Kento would never get to hear them. 

“I love Kento” I whispered. “And I know he is with Hokuto and I don’t want to get between that, but I just really, really love him and I-“

“Okay, Fuma, listen to me” Yugo said loudly, squeezing my shoulder. “Hokuto and Kento are _not_ going out with each other.”

I blinked, looking at Yugo like he was speaking Spanish.

“Huh?” I asked weakly.

“That was a lie Hokuto made up” Yugo rolled his eyes. “He, Jesse, Juri and Yasui are having a bet about when the two of you will finally hit it off, and he wanted to speed things up. He thought you would be jealous if he told you that he was dating Kento. I told him that this was a stupid idea, but he made me stay quiet. I’m sorry.”

I only gaped at Yugo, his words barely registering in my mind, and it was then, that the door opened and Kento entered the corridor. 

He blinked as he recognized us, and his eyes became wide when he got a look at my face.

“ _Fuma_ ” he murmured, freezing in his movements. “What’s going on? What happened? Why are you crying?!”

Yugo smiled at me before he stepped back from me, but I could barely register it because my eyes were on Kento. 

Without any further thought, I crossed the distance between us and hugged him close, burying my face in his neck.

“Fuma?” Kento whispered. “What-“

“I love you” I murmured, my grip tightening around him. “I love you, Kento.”

Kento froze, and there was a moment of silence before I felt Kento’s arms around me as well, hugging me back hesitantly. 

I only registered in the back of my mind how the door opened again and closed behind Yugo. 

47\. Holiday – Kento’s POV

“Where are you?” Kento asked as soon as I took the call, not even bothering with a greeting of any sort.

“In my hotel room” I shrugged, throwing a look at the clock. “It’s past 10pm, where do you think I would be?”

“What are you wearing?” came the next question, and I gaped into the empty room, not yet understanding what was going on. 

“A tank top and boxer shorts. It’s freaking hot here in Okinawa, Kento” I frowned, leaning back against the wall behind my bed. “Why are you asking?”

“I want to kiss you now” I heard Kento’s breathy voice through the speaker, and I blinked, because I _knew_ that kind of voice. “I want to press you up against your hotel bed and-“

“Wait” I interrupted him. “Is this supposed to become phone sex?!”

“Work with me here, Fuma!” Kento whined, his voice high pitched. “I’ve been here in fucking Hokkaido for 3 weeks with only sheep and cows to look at and you get to go to Okinawa and have fun and Marius send me a photo of you three and you were looking so good in those fucking swimming trunks and I-“

“Just admit that you miss me” I chuckled, and Kento groaned.

“I’m fucking you” he said firmly. “The moment I set foot back on Tokyo ground.”

“Mhmmm” I smiled, closing my eyes. “Go on.”

“I am going to lick over your throat and maybe bite down a little because we both know that you like that, you freak” he groaned, and his voice was rough and his breathing uneven. “And then I’m going to tear that shirt off of you so I can kiss all over your six pack. I love how your muscles quiver under my lips. 

I moaned softly, letting my hand wander down aforementioned stomach until they slipped under my boxer shorts. 

“And then I’m going to pull your shorts down and suck you off, looking up at you all the time because I love to watch your eyes as you’re breaking apart because of me.”

“Shit, Kento” I murmured, eagerly stroking my cock, seeing what Kento had described for me in front of my eyes. “You have no idea how good your lips feel.”

“What do you want me to do?” Kento murmured, and I licked my lips as I tried to conjure more pictures of Kento in my head, on his knees in front of me. 

“You are doing that trick with your tongue” I groaned. “I don’t know how you are always doing it, but I feel it all through my body each time. And then you pull back to only nibble on the tip and I-“ my breathing hitched as I fumbled only with the head of my erection. “ _Kento_.”

“I love it when you say my name like this” Kento panted. 

“Kento” I murmured, stroking myself faster. “I want you to fuck me.”

Kento groaned, and for a moment, I imagined what he must look like, spread over his own hotel bed with the phone against his ear and his hand around his cock. It made a flash of pleasure shoot through me. 

“I am pushing inside of you” Kento murmured, and I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was not far from his release. “Roughly, but we both know that you like that. You are squeezing so tightly around me that I almost lose it right there.”

“You feel so good inside of me” I whimpered as I stroked myself faster, feeling the pressure build inside of me. “And you are hitting me just right. Harder, Kento.”

“You’re not gonna be able to roll your hips properly for a week” Kento groaned, and I tightened my grip on myself. 

“Kento, please” I whimpered, not sure what exactly I was asking for, but somehow, he would be able to give it to me anyways.

“You look so good under me, Fuma” he moaned. “Your sweaty curls clinging to your forehead and your lips whimpering my name and I just – Fuma –“

“Kento” I murmured, and when I heard him groan, I went over the edge with him, coming into my own hand. 

There was only panting to be heard for a while, both from my side and from his side of the phone, before I said longingly: “I miss you.”

“Next time we go to Okinawa together” Kento murmured sleepily, and it made me smile. 

“Just the two of us” I nodded, and Kento made a vague noise of agreement. 

73.Mercy –Kento’s POV

I was so distracted by Fuma’s kisses, deep and hot and twisting my thoughts and conscience into knots and bows, that I did not realize what he was doing with my hands. It was only when he suddenly pulled away, and I whimpered at the loss of contact, wanting to reach out to keep him close… When I realized that I could not move my hands.

I blinked, still dazed as I looked up at the way my wrist strained against my own silk scarf. I looked up at Fuma slowly, who was grinning smugly, eyeing his handy work. 

“What are you doing?” I finally managed to bring out.

“I think it’s obvious” Fuma chuckled, descending down to kiss and suck at the curve of my neck. Well, technically, it was, I had to admit – after all, I was tied to his bed, half-naked and defenseless. I knew that Fuma liked to take control in our relationship, still, this brought things to a new level. 

My complaints got stuck in my throat, though, as Fuma licked over my Adams apple, sending a spark of electricity all through my body. My eyes closed on their own volition, and my wrists strained against their bonds, without any success. 

Fuma sat back up, watching me as he trailed his fingers down my jaw, my neck to my collarbones, my chest and my stomach. I could feel the goosebumps on my skin, and took a staggered breath as he circled my belly button. 

“You enjoy torturing me, don’t you?” I murmured, and when I opened my eyes, Fuma was grinning. I fought against the manacles again, glaring. 

“You don’t know how good you look like this” Fuma whispered, bending down to whisper into my ear: “All in my mercy.” Fuma’s breath tickled my ears, and his fingers moved up to circle my nipples. 

I moaned, thrashing underneath him. Fuma chuckled, and it send shivers down my spine.

49.Sparkle – Fuma’s POV

“You’re not sparkling” I criticized Kento’s Halloween costume with a frown.

“Vampires _don’t_ sparkle” Kento frowned disapprovingly, and the fake teeth and the angry look were quite attractive on him. “You watch too many American movies.”

“But they still bite, don’t they?” I asked distractedly, unconsciously licking my lips, and Kento grinned. 

“You want me to?” Kento grinned, approaching me slowly, and I shivered. 

50.Magic – Kento’s POV

I futilely tried to focus on my History of Magic essay as a feather tickled me in my ear, and I groaned as I snatched it, throwing a pointed look across the library. 

Fuma was sitting a few tables down with Hokuto and a few other Gryffindor, none of them actually seeming to be doing their work. He was secretly smirking at me, his wand raised under the table. 

I had no idea how this guy had chosen me of all people to follow around and annoy the heck out of, since I was in a different house and one year over him, but somehow, no matter where I went lately, he seemed to be turning up there.

It had started after the match Gryffindor against Ravenclaw about a month back – I as the keeper had kept defending our goals from his and Matsumura Hokuto’s tries, and even when we had lost in the end because of Yamada Ryosuke’s catch of the snitch, he came up to me after the match and told me that he was impressed by my performance.

I had been surprised at first, but somehow we had easily slid into a fun conversation and we had strolled the grounds for hours, talking about Quidditch and teachers and laughing a lot.

I had not counted on Fuma following me around like a plague after that, though. It was not like I would be bothered by it much, but Fuma had this mischievous glint in his eyes and somehow, it was hard to concentrate on anything with him around, and with my N.E.W.T.s coming up soon, this was the last thing I needed. 

I threw Fuma another glare before trying to focus back on my work. It did not take long though, until an owl shape paper landed on my table. 

_You are too tense lately, you need distraction._

I rolled my eyes, making a show of crumbling the paper in my hand without looking at him before slamming my book shut and standing up. Maybe I would find more peace in our common room, at least there Fuma would not be able to reach me. 

I was just out of the library though, when Fuma was already at my heels.

“You know I can take your points, I am the freaking head boy” I groaned, and Fuma just laughed at me. 

“Try explaining that to McGonagall” he said in amusement, and I just rolled my eyes and walked faster. 

I yelped when suddenly, I was shoved into the next broom cupboard, and Fuma closed the door behind us. 

“What are you doing?!” I groaned. “If Filch finds us, he will put in detention, and I really don’t have the time to-“

This was as far as I came, though, before Fuma grabbed my jaw and pulled me in a rough kiss. 

I groaned in protest, but Fuma just pulled me closer, and I closed my eyes, realizing how good the warmth of his body and his lips moving against mine felt. 

My arms found their own way around his shoulders and maybe, I thought, homework could wait for an hour or two. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3


End file.
